The Night at the Diner
by teamgibbs5
Summary: what would happen if the night Lorelai and Luke were picking out pain colors they kissed...
1. Prologue

_**A/N:**_ _ok this is the prologue to my first story so please read and tell me what you think. also if you are a writer -even if your not - please give me tips tell me how you think i should continue it. I'm only 14 so don't be too mean please but tell the truth_

Lorelai Gilmore was sitting in her living room watching T.V.

"Rory! You ready?" Lorelai yelled from the living room "I mean come on I'm usually the one holding you up, now come on I wanna get to Luke's before he closes."

"Since when has Luke closing ever stopped you before?" Rory yelled back

"Well um it hasn't…I …just…HURRY UP!"

"Ok, ok, ok I'm coming" Rory came out of her room dressed in jeans and a baby blue shirt. The shirt had a v-neck (but not too low) it had log sleeves which were flowy. Her hair was down and curled.

"Well Rory now I under stand you wanting to look nice for dinner with dean but what's with the fancy shirt and hair?"

"Mom! It's our back together dinner I don't wanna be to comfortable on the 'first date'" Rory was frustrate after hours of trying to figure out what she was going to wear.

"Ok don't yell I get it now can we just go now I need coffee! You know what happens when you keep me from my coffee!"

"Yes I know we can go now."

On the way to Luke's there was no conversation Rory was too busy thinking about what her and Dean's get-back-together-date would be like. On the other hand Lorelai was to busy thinking about yesterday night with Luke. She thought about it all day to day and could not wait to go to the diner. Which explains her being ready before Rory. She could not believe her and Luke had kissed they were just picking out colors to pant the diner and they Kissed! I mean Kissed Lorelai could not get this word out of her head it was stuck in there forever. The more she thought about it the more she did not want to go but she knew she needed to to figure out what would happen next. She had not yet told her daughter about this because number one she was asleep when she got home and has been at school all day and number two she wants to know what's going to happen next before she tells her.

_**Please REVIEW!!**_


	2. Start of something good

_A/n: ok do I know it has been a REALLY long time but I didn't think it was any good so I just didn't continue but now I feel bad for doing so. I apologize, please read and review and I will update constantly. _

So they finally got to Luke's and Lorelai was internally freaking out but Rory didn't notice she was too busy refreshing her make up. Rory looked up and saw her mom thinking real hard, she didn't know if she should interrupt or just let her think. She checked the time and realized if they didn't go in now then she would be late for her date and she still wanted coffee so she could clear her head before he met Dean.

"Hey mom…" Lorelai jumped a little Rory took note of that so she could ask later. "We should probably go in so im not late and you were so eager to get your coffee."

"Oh yeah, sorry ok." She slowly got out of the car. Rory could tell she was still thinking about something.

"Hey mom you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Let's go get our coffee!" and just like that she went back to her normal energetic self like nothing had happened. Rory was definitely going to bring this up later tonight. They walked into the diner and Rory noticed that Luke looked up at her mom then quickly returned to what he was doing and didn't say a word.

Lorelai noticed that when she and her daughter walked in Luke looked up at her then quickly returned to what he was doing and didn't say a word. She glanced at Rory to see if she saw but she was searching for something in her bag. They went to go sit down at the bar in their usual seats. "Hey Luke, how have you been?" Lorelai questions implying what happened last night.

"Very very good, Coffee for both of you?" Luke answered giving her a small grin so only she noticed. He knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Make mine to go please, sorry mom I want get there early so I can think things over before he gets there." She sees the annoyed look her mom gives her. Luke hands Rory the coffee and she kisses her mother on the cheek. As Rory walks out the door Lorelai yells "Bye my little control freak" and gives Rory a big smile. She turns back to Luke who just set her coffee in front of her. She doesn't even touch it before she says "its decaf"

He looks at her confused like he doesn't know what she is talking about. "No it isn't your crazy." He says jokingly

"I can smell it" she said confidently.

"Ugh, your hopeless" he says as he dumps out the and pours regular in her cup.

"Yeah well you should be use to it by now." She says not knowing if she should bring up last night or not. He seems fine and she doesn't know what he thinks of it. Did he like it? Was he freaked out buy it? Does he just want to forget it? She doesn't know what to do.

"Well I'm not. And coffee is bad for you"

"Ooooh I've never heard that one before." She says jokingly, "Hey our paint job turned out pretty good huh?" she mentioned trying to bring up the subject in a subtle manner.

"Sure did, I've had a lot of complements to day, thanks for the ki…help…" He choked out. "Dang! I almost slipped. I need to say something about it. But what if she was just drunk…no she only had one beer and I have seen her drink three and still be sober.

Maybe she just regrets it, she isn't saying anything but then again she is the one who kissed me so she could just no know what I think, yeah that's it ill say something so she knows.' he thought long and hard to him self.

'Did he just almost say kiss? I think he did does that mean he liked it?' she thought as he did.

"…and the kiss" he said as he gave her an innocent grin. He noticed her exhale an the look of relief on her face as he spoke his words. This could be the beginning of something good.

_A/n: again I apologize for never finishing please review._


	3. What he has been waiting for

"Really?" Lorelai asked surprised at what he had added to his statement.

"Yeah really. It surprised me at first and the only thing that bothers me is that you beat me to it" he said as she giggled. "I thought about it all night and I think it could work. You up to it?" he said taking a long breath at the end, glad he had said something. She had never heard him talk so fast like he was forcing him self to say it, but she thought it was cute. She could tell he was unsure of what would happen but he knew right then that what he wanted was her.

Looking up from under her eyelashes, she noticed a sly smile begin to spread across his face. She could feel the heat radiating in her cheeks, and ever so slowly the room started to burn up. The emotions flying all around had her on the edge of her seat, wanting more from Luke than just an innocent kiss. Ever so slowly she stood up and shook her coat from her arms, Luke watching her every move. The only talking going on was the language of their bodies, two souls, become one, and two hearts loving together.

Ever so quickly Luke appeared at her side. He took her face in his hands, looked her in the eye and said, "Lorelai, how do you see us, what do you see us becoming?" She then leaned into his body, smelling his sweet cologne, taking it in, as their lips met once more, gradually getting more passionate. Soon enough their movements were flowing together as one, stripping each piece of clothing, simultaneously as they moved towards the back of the diner where they could have their privacy.

Their heads snapped up as they heard the sharp sound of a bell. As they looked up they saw the front door swing open furiously.

"Who is that?" Luke whispered to Lorelai who was looking around the counter they were hiding behind.

"I don't know I can't see anyone."

"MOM!" Rory yelled. She was searching vigorously around the diner looking for the present she got for Dean.

"Well, by the sound of that I'm guessing it is Rory" Lorelai smirked trying to lighten the mood. He just rolled his eyes. "Don't make any noise maybe she will just leave." She heard the screeching of a chair against the tile floor.

Rory sat down in the chair deciding just to wait for her mom and Luke. 'I mean where could they have gone? Luke hardly leaves this place' she thought as she pulled out her phone.

Lorelai's head snapped toward the pile of clothes lying beside the counter. "Crap!" she said. Her phone was vibrating and it was in the pocket of her jacket which was visible form where Rory was sitting. Knowing they were caught, or where about to be, Luke and Lorelai stood up form be hind the counter, Rory gasped at the sight. Luke's flannel shirt unbuttoned all the way down and Lorelai's shirt completely off but she still had on her undershirt. Rory could tell what had been going on but decided she would get the explanation later. "Mom…I think I left my present for Dean in the car, I…um…need the keys." She said filling the awkward silence.

"Oh ok hold on." Lorelai got her keys out of her purse that was on the counter and tossed them to Rory.

"Would you like me to bring them back or do you plan on not leaving." Rory sent Lorelai a sly grin quickly so Luke wouldn't see it. Lorelai sent Rory a wink as her answer.

"Actually, I think we'll wait it out here, you know?" said Lorelai, with a quick wink in Rory's direction.

"Oh okay, I see, well I'm going to uhm, err…get the present, yeah that's it See you two later." Rory said as she walked out.

Luke grabbed Lorelai at the waist and pulled her toward him. He planted a soft kiss on her lips. She pulled back and a he looked deep into her eyes, she giggled and jumped into his arms. This is what he has been waiting for he thought as he carried her up stares.


End file.
